givenfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4/Image Gallery
Images to illustrate the characters, world, story and artwork among other areas of Episode 4 (Fluorescent Adolescent) of the Given anime. Episode 4/Image Gallery Ritsuka gets up from hearing Mafuyu.jpg Yuki & Mafuyu Ep4 Ending.JPG Kasai jealous of Mafuyu.jpg Kasai not able to understand the relationship between Ritsuka and Mafuyu.jpg Mafuyu calling on Ritsuka's phone.jpg Mafuyu feeling happy about the effect pedal.jpg Mafuyu finding the effect pedal cute.jpg Mafuyu sees the price (3) Ep4.JPG Mafuyu sees the price (2) Ep4.JPG Mafuyu sees the price (1) Ep4.JPG A variety of band equipment.jpg Mafuyu shocked on the price for the effect pedal.jpg Ritsuka moving Mafuyu closer to him.jpg Ritsuka patting Mafuyu on the head.jpg Ritsuka plans on picking a more precise spot.jpg Ritsuka waking up from hearing Mafuyu.jpg The price of the effect pedal.jpg Yayoi watching Ritsuka from the door.jpg Mafuyu looking at the glasses.jpg Yayoi seeing Ritsuka working on something.jpg Kasai poking Ritsuka.jpg Kasai's friend notices Ritsuka and Mafuyu.jpg Mafuyu singing in front of Haruki and Akihiko.jpg Ritsuka playing the song for Mafuyu.jpg Yayoi walking to school.jpg File:Story Image01Ep4.jpg|Akihiko & Haruki holding their glasses up File:Story Image02Ep4.jpg|Akihiko at the drums File:Story Image03Ep4.jpg|Ritsuka & Mafuyu playing on guitar File:Story Image04Ep4.jpg|Ritsuka pointing at himself File:Story Image05Ep4.jpg|Mafuyu outside A variety of band equipment.jpg Akihiko helping Mafuyu learn.jpg Akihiko surprised to hear Ritsuka working hard on something.jpg Akihiko tells Mafuyu that they didn't go thinking to understand each other.jpg An effect pedal connected to an amp and guitar.jpg Different effect pedals.jpg Haruki being jealous of Yayoi calling for Akihiko.jpg Haruki left speechless.jpg Haruki not being able to respond.jpg Haruki showing Mafuyu some papers.jpg Haruki surprised to hear that Mafuyu can play and do vocals.jpg Haruki watching Yayoi steal Akihiko.jpg Haruki welcoming someone inside.jpg Haruki working at the coffee shop.jpg Haruki's reaction to Mafuyu singing.jpg Kasai stopping her hand.jpg Kasai willing to wake Ritsuka up.jpg Kasai's friend feeling unsure about telling.jpg Kasai's friend telling Kasai that Sato stole Ritsuka from her.jpg Two boys talking about Yayoi.jpg Yatake arriving at the coffee shop.jpg Yatake asking Haruki if he wants to perform at the concert.jpg Yayoi asking Akihiko if they're doing a gig.jpg Yayoi fixing her hair.jpg Yayoi going with Akihiko.jpg Yayoi looking at Ritsuka working on something.jpg Yayoi running over to Akihiko.jpg Yayoi telling Akihiko that he's going back to how he used to be.jpg Yayoi telling Ritsuka if he wants food or not.jpg Yayoi's flashback of Ritsuka working on something.jpg Yayoi's hair blowing.jpg Mafuyu amazed by the effect pedals.jpg Mafuyu asking Ryuu if Ritsuka is here.jpg Mafuyu drinking his glass.jpg Mafuyu feeling pleased about the effect pedal.jpg Mafuyu feeling pleased by the sound.jpg Mafuyu figuring that they're all in bands.jpg Mafuyu following Ritsuka down the steps.jpg Mafuyu happy to hear Ritsuka tell him that they're in a band.jpg Mafuyu looking at Ritsuka with jealousy.jpg Mafuyu looking at the statue.jpg Mafuyu looking forward to working with Akihiko and Haruki.jpg Mafuyu noticing Kasai trying to wake him up.jpg Mafuyu ready to give the effect pedal a try.jpg Mafuyu shaking his head for not much money.jpg Mafuyu spotting the same effect pedal.jpg Mafuyu telling Ritsuka that he sort of knows.jpg Mafuyu telling Ritsuka that the station is the other way.jpg Mafuyu thanking Ritsuka for taking him.jpg Mafuyu thinking what kind of music he listens to.jpg Mafuyu wanting to hear more to Ritsuka's song.jpg Mafuyu willing to work for the effect pedal.jpg Mafuyu wondering if they all have different music tastes.jpg Mafuyu's flashback of Kasai and Ritsuka.jpg Ritsuka asking Mafuyu if he wants to look at effect pedals.jpg Ritsuka being put on the spotlight.jpg Ritsuka explaining to Mafuyu an effect pedal.jpg Ritsuka going to do what he wants.jpg Ritsuka going to whip Mafuyu into shape.jpg Ritsuka looking at his phone at the station.jpg Ritsuka looking at the text on his bed.jpg Ritsuka lost as to where Mafuyu is.jpg Ritsuka managing to find Mafuyu at the station.jpg Ritsuka reassuring Mafuyu that he comes here a lot.jpg Ritsuka remembering him working on something.jpg Ritsuka showing Mafuyu where everyone will be.jpg Ritsuka sitting against the bed.jpg Ritsuka smiling to meet up with Mafuyu.jpg Ritsuka takes off his headphones and asks Yayoi what she wants.jpg Ritsuka telling Mafuyu that he can play a little.jpg Ritsuka telling Mafuyu that he's writing a song for him.jpg Ritsuka telling Mafuyu that they're going this way.jpg Ritsuka telling Mafuyu to tell him when he feels like it.jpg Ritsuka writing down information for the song.jpg Ritsuka's flashback of Hiiragi.jpg Ritsuka's flashback of Mafuyu's reaction to Hiiragi.jpg Statue of a dog.jpg Kedama Icon on Mafuyu's profile.jpg Shogo pointing over to Kasai.jpg Category:Galleries